Quand même casper à peur d'y hanter les lieux
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Hey Lorsque Kate Beckett ne peut cacher sa peur des fantômes !
1. Chapter 1

J'étais persuadé d'avoir posté cette fic sur ce site apparement non donc voici le chapitre 1 de ma fic délires halloween, à vos coms

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre1<strong>

C'était la nuit d'halloween et toute l'équipe du douzième s'était déguisée pour l'occasion. Esposito s'était parés en Clyde, Lanie en Bonie, quand à Ryan et Jenny ils étaient en Dr Jeckill pour l'un et Marilyn pour l'autres.

Quand à Kate et Rick ils étaient tous d'eux métamorphosés en Frankenstein et sa fiancée, cela avait fait rire car aucun des deux ne s'étaient consultés pour ce déguisement et bien sur on les avait encore charrié sur le fait qu'ils étaient si en osmose, qu'ils s'accordaient même dans leur choix de costume.

Ils avaient passé une soirée assez sympathique au poste faite de rires et de cas particuliers, un homme avait été arrêté parce qu'il déambulait dans les rues nu en prétendant être le diable en personne et avait juré avoir commis plusieurs meurtres. Sa déposition avait été prise mais il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'un SDF qui voulait se faire loger au chaud gratuitement, ils l'avaient donc relâché. Ce dernier avant de partir avait maudit tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans le commissariat ce qui avait bien fait rire tout le monde sauf l'écrivain bien sur car Théâtral comme il était,se faire maudire était ce qui pouvait être le pire pour Richard Castle. Il semblait nerveux, et regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule.

Minuit arrivait la fin de leur service à tous, Mongomery grimé en Dieu leur avait ordonné d'aller profiter de leur soirée surtout que le lendemain était un dimanche. Et rien n'était plus comique que de voir Montgomery en Dieu, lui qui n'était pas le type sévère. Castle lui avait même fait une remarque, du fait qu'il était un bon Dieu car il l'avait créé, lui Castle.

Ce dernier en bon écrivain qu'il était avait proposé d'aller faire une virée en ville à la chasse aux fantômes et on connaît tous Castle, on connaît son côté grand enfant, et rien de mieux que de faire la chasse aux fantômes, le soir de l'Halloween. Bien entendu Beckett avait refusé mais après avoir  
>subi avec insistance les demandes incessantes de son partenaire avait finit par céder, avec rogne, mais malgré tout, elle était extrêmement contente de se joindre à eux afin d'oublier un temps les soucis quotidiens.<p>

Ils avaient fait des groupes mais de prime abord voulurent faire leur équipe habituelle mais Lanie et Jenny n'avaient pas envie d'être séparé de leur conjoint. Alors le seul groupe qui ne changea pas fut le duo choc, Castle et Beckett.

Au bout d'une heure Castle eut encore une de ses idées saugrenues.

- Hey ! Vous voulez vraiment vous faire des frayeurs ? Je connais une demeure réputée hanté, les gosses s'amusent souvent à se lancer des défis qui sera le plus courageux et entrera seul dans cette  
>maison !<p>

Il s'approcha de Beckett dont il avait remarqué le trouble. Se penchant sur elle, il lui dit d'une voix énigmatique et rauque :

- Et chacun des courageux drilles, sont tous ressortis en hurlant de cette battisse en prétendant ne pas avoir pu partir avant le lendemain et après avoir vu et entendu des spectres les traquer.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté, Kate frémit mais en femme sans peur ni reproche qu'elle était répondit en prenant un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

- C'est des conneries Castle, tu crois encore aux fantômes à ton age ? Ils viennent encore de chatouiller les orteils la nuit ? Tu regardes sous ton lit avant d'aller dormir ? Et dis moi tu es au courant  
>que le père noël n'existe pas, pas plus que spectres et autres fantômes !<p>

L'écrivain sourit devant l'air renfrogné de sa muse, pour la première fois de sa vie Kate Beckett n'arrivait pas à dissimuler entièrement ses peurs. Et devant crainte mal dissimulée, il se promit  
>d'être la pour calmer cette dernière.<p>

- Moi je suis partant !

Déclara Ryan tout enjoué qu'il était. Jenny quand à elle ne semblait pas  
>trop partante mais devant l'acceptation de Lanie et d'Esposito elle abdiqua.<p>

C'est donc tout naturellement que les regards se tournèrent vers Beckett.

- Sans moi je n'ai plus 6 ans ! Et 6 ans, c'est déjà vieux pour croire aux fantômes.

Kate essaya elle-même de se convaincre, elle ne voulait surtout pas dire que les fantômes la mettait mal a l'aise. Rick regarda Esposito qui lui fit un clin d'œil hochant la tête en direction d'une Kate qui avait croisé les bras subitement fascinée par ses pieds. Elle sentit le souffle de son partenaire sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner la chair de poule, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite qu'a son accoutumée, elle détourna les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami. Elle vit une lueur mutine dans son regard, il lui demanda taquin :-

- Voyons Beckett, viens ! Tu pourras ensuite dire avec fierté que tu nous avais dit que les fantômes n'existent pas. Ses joues montèrent rouge, de par la proximité de l'écrivain mais aussi de par l'agacement que suscitait ce dernier en elle à chaque fois qu'il la perçait à jour.

-C'est embarquer dans ton jeu…Et…je…je n'ai pas envie. Castle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et brassa l'air de ses coudes comme s'il voulait s'envoler. Il ne fit aucun son, mais déjà le regard de Kate changea, elle s'avança vers lui

- …Arg Apple, Apple !

La jeune femme s'était saisit de son nez le serrant fortement entre ses doigts.

Après moultes supplications Kate lâcha le pif de son partenaire qui se frotta de douleur. Leurs amis avaient suivi cet affrontement, non sans amusement et délectation.

- Ok je viens mais ne viens pas te jeter dans mes bras de peur ! Castle sourit.

- Oh mais au contraire je pourrais bien prendre goût à la peur alors… Lieutenant.

Surprise Kate fit volte face pour masquer son trouble.

- Bon alors, tu nous la fais voir la baraque de Casper ? Répliqua t'elle afin de reprendre le dessus.

- Oh ! Mais même Casper a une peur bleue d'aller hanter ces lieux. Kate lui lança un regard d'exaspération qui voulait dissimuler sa peur. Un sourire amusé naquis sur le visage de l'écrivain, cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante se dit il.

Ils partirent tous à pieds en direction de cette dite maison, en arrivant à destination tous s'arrêtèrent devant et furent intimidés. Cette demeure était bien en deçà de sa réputation, il se dégageait de cette dernière une ambiance angoissante et pesante. Kate frémit, Castle la regarda en lui lançant le défi silencieux d'avancer la première, cette dernière hésitante avança malgré tout afin de ne pas montrer à ses amis que l'écrivain avait raison sur son compte.

Elle arriva sur le seuil et ressenti une impression étrange, elle souffla, son cœur battait la chamade, elle leva une main hésitante et tremblante vers la poignée. Lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Courage, je suis avec toi ! Murmura Castle à son oreille. Elle sursauta en hurlant presque. Son cœur faisait une pointe de 150 dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et assena un coup de poing dans la poitrine de son ami :

- Imbécile ! Il se mit à rire, d'un rire sadique et sonore, tous levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant, sauf Kate qui lançait des éclairs avec les siens à l'encontre de Rick. Car même si c'était son partenaire qui l'avait fait sursauté, son malaise était toujours présent.

L'écrivain passa devant sa muse et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'eut même pas effleuré la poignée que ladite porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement. Il sentit Kate se crisper à ses cotés, il la regarda son visage reflétait l'inquiétude puis se tourna vers ses amis qui n'étaient pas plus fier.

- Ben… c'est une vielle maison, la porte devait être mal fermée et c'est le vent qui la ouverte. Dit précipitamment la détective.

Castle esquissa un sourire puis pénétra dans la battisse suivit de ses acolytes, chacun  
>une lampe à la main que l'auteur de best seller leur avait fourni plus tôt dans la soirée.<p>

A peine eurent ils finit tous de rentrer, qu'un air glacial les transperça, ils frémirent puis la porte claqua  
>derrière eux.<p>

Esposito qui se trouvait le plus proche de cette dernière tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle résista, il donna un violent coup de pied dans celle-ci mais bizarrement le bois qui semblait si fiable ne se fissura même pas. Il regarda ses collègues qui semblaient tous préoccupés par cet état de faits.

Castle se dirigea vers les fenêtres, il jeta une chaise sur l'une d'elles, mais cette dernière n'eut jamais l'occasion d'atteindre son but, elle fit littéralement demi tour sur Castle. Celui ci resta surprit, il eut juste le temps de mettre son bras pour protéger son visage. Il tomba à terre sous l'impact. Kate  
>se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.<p>

- Wooo ! C'est abusé là ! Beckett le regarda intriguée.

- Quoi ?

- Euh je veux dire les fenêtres sont blindées, ils pourraient prévenir… Répondit il, mal assuré. Peu convaincu, la jeune femme l'aida à se lever, elle constata que sa manche de costume était déchirée et qu'il était blessé.

- Castle, tu es blessé ! Ce dernier regarda son bras

- Ah non ! Je peux dire adieu à ma caution ! Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Puis épongea le sang avec le mouchoir que Rick avait dans sa poche avant de costume. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement en communication silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge rompe la magie. Ils se tournèrent  
>vers le trouble fête et attendirent :<p>

- Bon on fait quoi là ? Demanda Ryan énervé. Castle, s'approcha du groupe.

- Voyons la, c'est juste une vieille porte qui est coincée quand l'humidité sera moins présente, on pourra l'ouvrir…

- Ouais ok mais vu la grandeur de cette maison nous allons devoir nous séparer afin d'en explorer tous les recoins ! S'exclama Esposito. Castle qui écoutait d'une oreille la discussion essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit sans préambule. Tous le regardèrent étonnés, Castle taquina Esposito

- Va falloir faire de la muscu mon vieux.

- Mais elle était fermée, j'en suis sur !

- Ben la preuve que non ! Rétorqua Kate se dirigeant vers la sortie. L'écrivain lui barra le  
>passage :<p>

- Hey ! Où vas-tu ? On n'a pas exploré la maison encore, c'est un jeu de courage, lieutenant ! Je ne te connaîtrais pas, je dirais que tu as peur ! Et n'oublie pas, les fantômes n'existent pas. Kate pinça les lèvres, il venait de marquer un point mais jamais elle ne pourrait avouer sa faiblesse, elle était trop fière.

Elle fit volte face et se planta au milieu de la pièce les bras croisés l'air  
>renfrogné.<p>

- Hors de question que je parte seule à l'exploration de cette demeure effrayante. Dit Jenny.

- Moi non plus. Surenchérit Lanie.

- Dans ce cas faisons trois groupes de deux. Avança Castle. Tous acquiescèrent à l'exception de Beckett, qui n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Castle.

Mais déjà chaque duo étaient partit de leur coté, elle se retrouvait face à face avec Rick, une gène s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Devant le manque de réaction de Beckett, Castle commença à avancer, il monta les marches, la laissant seule derrière lui.

- Bon Ben si tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi, je ferais équipe tout seul ! Bonne chance lieutenant.

La jeune femme resta éberluée, comment pouvait il la laisser là, toute seule ? Elle entendit un gémissement il semblait tourner autour d'elle, lancinant et répétitif. Mais même si elle savait que c'était sûrement son imagination, effrayée, elle se mit à courir.

- Castle, je t'interdis de partir sans moi ! L'écrivain s'arrêta, un sourire de victoire se peignit sur son visage. Il se retourna un masque de neutralité sur la face

- Ok ! Répondit il simplement. Kate se précipita vers lui, elle s'accrocha à son bras regardant autour d'elle. Rick sourit enchanté par une telle proximité et par le fait que la jeune femme ne puisse pour une fois dissimuler sa peur. Elle le regarda et fut immédiatement agacée par le sourire niais qu'il arborait à cet instant. Et se détacha aussi subitement de lui qu'elle s'y était accrochée.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pallier et observèrent autour d'eux. Beckett se rapprocha inconsciemment de Castle, cette fois il ne laissa rien paraître. Ils avançaient dans le couloir lorsqu'une ombre à peine perceptible passa au fond de ce dernier. C'était assez petit, trop gros pour être un animal, et trop petit pour être un adulte. Mais la forme avait courut de droite a gauche, en fait elle avait plutôt  
>glissé. Seule la jeune femme le vit.<p>

- Rick ! Cria Kate en s'accrochant à lui pointant le doigt dans la direction de sa vision. Le fait d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de sa partenaire le comblait de joie, bien qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances.


	2. Chapter 2

******Bon je suis pas trop contente juste deux commentaires c'est abusé, mais je suis une gentille fille et vous mets la suite toutes choses commencées doit avoir une fin mais j'hésite en fait si ça vous plait pas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Il sentait les ongles de Kate s'enfoncer dans sa peau, cela commençait à lui faire mal mais il n'en dit rien, satisfait que pour une fois sa partenaire se laisse aller et ne puisse cacher sa peur.

Ils avancèrent vers le fond du couloir et constatèrent que ce dernier était aussi délabré que le reste de la maison, des toiles d'araignée parsemaient le plafond et les coins, la poussière jonchait le sol. Les sens olfactif de Rick en furent irrités et il éternua dans toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait. Kate sursauta puis lui jeta un regard sévère !

- Désolé, je suis allergique semble t'il. Un autre éternuement parvint à leurs oreilles.

- Oh Castle t'es une chochotte ou quoi juste un peu de poussière et tu n'arrêtes pas d'éternuer ?

- Euh … ce n'est pas moi ! Ils se regardèrent incrédules puis regardèrent le bout du couloir ne détectant personne. Kate déglutit. Castle la regarda et sourit, elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle avait peur. Elle se rendit compte que l'attention de son ami était portée sur elle et dit :

- Quoi ? Il lui sourit de plus belle, entre l'énervement et la peur trop craquante se dit il.

- Rien, rien ! Il aurait voulu lui dire que la voir si vulnérable à ce moment ne la rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux mais ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux, il s'abstenu.

Elle le regarda tentant de deviner ses pensées, son regard à cet instant était si intense qu'elle se perdit dans l'océan de ses yeux comme envoûtée, quand à lui il s'était lui aussi égaré dans les magnifiques yeux d'émeraude de sa muse. Un énorme fracas les sortit de leur bulle. Kate sursauta s'accrochant un peu plus à son partenaire. Timidement, ils avancèrent vers la provenance de ce bruit assourdissant. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

De part et d'autre de la pièce des objets étaient projetés avec violence contre les murs, l'un arriva dans la direction de Kate, Castle se jeta sur elle, protégeant la jeune femme de son corps, une pluie d'objets divers s'abattit sur lui, il resserra son étreinte sur son amie. Il hurla :

- CA SUFFIT ! Et comme si par enchantement les jets d'objets cessèrent. Ils se relevèrent, Kate regarda Rick constatant une entaille sur sa joue, elle lui caressa doucement cette dernière.

- Tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est rien ! Mais…

- Tout ceci va trop loin, je dois te dire que… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'après avoir sentis un vent glaciale le traverser, il fus projeter en dehors de la pièce, le séparant de sa partenaire, il atterrit violemment contre le mur, la porte se referma avec violence sur une Kate Beckett terrorisée.

Castle un peu sonné se releva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était coincée, il pouvait entendre les hurlements d'effroi de sa muse, ce qui rendit l'écrivain fou, il se recula et tenta de défoncer la porte avec son épaule mais rien n'y faisait.

Quant à Kate, cette dernière assistait au pire des spectacles, toutes ses convictions concernant les fantômes et autres phénomènes surnaturels volaient en éclat car devant elle, un spectre atrocement défiguré et à l'allure terrifiante apparut devant elle, ne pouvant retenir un cri d'horreur, elle se recula. La chose s'approcha d'elle, reculant encore la détective fut bientôt acculé contre le mur. L'ectoplasme s'approcha à une vitesse folle en poussant un cri strident, Beckett ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait se laissant glisser contre la paroi murale, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, tête dans les genoux, tremblotante. Puis le silence.

Elle sentit des bras l'enserrer et réagit enfin, frappant, griffant, mordant.

- Outch ! Kate c'est moi Rick ! Elle ouvrit les yeux incrédules, le regardant comme s'il n'était pas réel, encore secouée par les tremblements, elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour la rassurer et contre toute attente, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas mais au contre, se pressa contre lui, se calmant peu à peu. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, il lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé, tout ceci a été trop loin… Beckett remplaça instantanément Kate à cette phrase, elle se dégagea de Castle, se leva et le toisa sévèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Castle ? L'écrivain commençait à s'agiter frottant ses mains contre son pantalon tentant d'en sécher leurs moiteurs.

- CASTLE ! Cria sa partenaire. Il sursauta.

- Ecoutes c'était juste une plaisanterie pour vous faire peur, en faite… Il la regarda et déglutit devant l'air sévère de sa muse.

- Je … en fait j'ai un ami réalisateur et euh… j'ai voulu comment dire rire un peu, qu'est ce qu'halloween sans frayeurs.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Qui est ton ami ? Appelle le tout de suite pour lui dire d'arrêter ça ! Il acquiesça sans broncher et prit son téléphone. Il rechercha dans son répertoire et attendit un moment.

- Ah salut Night, oui ça va euh par contre, ma petite farce n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, je pense que tu peux tout remballer et dire à tes techniciens cachés dans la maison de partir ! Le visage de Castle se figea, il devint blême, ravalant sa salive difficilement, il bégaya.

- Euh comment ça vous, vous, nous…attendez depuis 2 heures ? Kate ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant avec colère l'écrivain.

- Castle ! Dit elle menaçante.

- Attends tu es sure de toi là mais tu…mais comment enfin la maison où nous sommes, elle…La communication fut coupé.

- Night, eh oh Night tu es là… ? Castle abaissa son bras le long de son corps, il regarda Beckett dépité, il ne pouvait pas le croire, elle non plus d'ailleurs…

- Euh… je… en faite… mon ami, tu vas rire !

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rire, accouches Castle !

- Euh bien mon ami réalisateur…eh bien il nous attend mais dans une autre maison à deux pâtés de maisons et donc euh… ce n'est pas lui qui…euh fait tout ça. Bafouilla t'il en levant les mains désignant la pièce.

- T'es en train de te foutre de moi là ? N'est ce pas, dis moi que c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues. Lui demanda t'elle s'approchant de lui à l'extrême.

- Je t'assure que j'aimerai vraiment mais… il semblerait que ce que nous vivons là est bien réel !

- Castle tu… Elle fut interrompue par un vent glacial qui la traversa de part en part, elle frissonna puis les lumières de leurs lampes torches s'éteignirent. Ils entendirent un hurlement déchirant puis plus rien juste leurs respirations haletantes. Kate sentit quelque chose la toucher. D'instinct elle reconnu des doigts glacés qui frôlaient son corps. Frissonnant de nouveau :.

- Castle, t'arrêtes ça ou je te descends !

- Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tes mains enlèves les de là, elles sont gelées !

- Mais Kate, je ne te touche pas, ce n'est pas moi ! Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser glacial être déposé au creux de son cou puis une voix d'outre tombe lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Viiiiiiiiieeeeeeennnnnnnns….tu es à moiiiiiii. Elle se mit à hurler et se jeta dans les bras de son ami avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Castle poussa un petit cri lorsque sa tête heurta le parquet.

- Outch ! La jeune femme s'accrocha à son partenaire de toutes ses forces, tremblante. Rick la serra

- Kate qu'y à t'il ?

- Il veut m'emmener, Castle… La courageuse et téméraire détective se décomposait au fur et a mesure de l'aventure. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu si peur, elle avait fait face aux plus grands criminels mais devant l'inconnu, elle était effrayée, c'était complètement irréel tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai, pourtant elle était terrorisée, elle, la grande Kate Beckett, tremblait de tout son être. Les mains de l'écrivain vinrent caresser ses cheveux, il lui embrassa le front, elle frissonna encore mais cette fois de plaisir.

- Chut, je ne laisserais pas faire. Toujours l'un sur l'autre Kate laissa aller sa tête sur le torse de son ami.

- Je te protégerais…Toujours… Beckett sourit se détendant comme par magie, leur position assez suggestive semblait naturelle pour elle, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger, se sentant à l'abri dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans dire mot puis Castle rompit le silence.

- Kate ?

- Moui … ? Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix à demie endormie.

- Il faut qu'on bouge.

- Pourquoi ? La question de son lieutenant étonna Rick, il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, venait t'elle de lui dire implicitement qu'elle voulait rester allongée sur lui dans le noir serrée contre son corps ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, Kate qui avait posé sa main au niveau de ce dernier le sentit s'emballer sous sa paume. Elle fronça les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quelles idées as-tu en tête Richard Castle ? !

- Si tu savais des tas à cet instant. La jeune femme sourit puis se hissa au niveau du visage de son partenaire. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent les faisant tremblés chacun à l'unisson.

- Lesquelles… ? Murmura t'elle sensuellement ses lèvres frôlant celles de son écrivain. Il allait répondre lorsque comme par enchantement les lumières s'allumèrent. Interloqués, ils se regardèrent.

- Mais comment ? Les murs se mirent à trembler se fissurant puis ils s'effondrèrent dans un brouhaha insupportable. Ils eurent tous juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri sous une table pour se protéger des gravats.

La pièce fut rapidement envahie de fumée de poussière, les faisant tousser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils purent enfin distinguer la pièce à nouveau.

Un trou béant remplaçait le mur droit de la pièce, ils 's'approchèrent, tout était obscur à travers ce mur mais ils distinguèrent des marches. Castle ramassa une de leurs lampes, essayant de la faire fonctionner, il la tapa contre sa paume et cette dernière s'alluma enfin.

Il regarda sa partenaire qui lui fit un signe de la tête d'avancer, toute peur en elle avait disparue, elle voulait comprendre à présent. Et surtout le sentir ''lui'' près d'elle, la rassurait, sans comprendre pourquoi, comme si ce dernier pouvait battre tous les monstres et fantômes, à coup d'épée comme un preux chevalier venant délivrer sa princesse, cette pensée la fit sourire. Il passa devant elle éclairant leur passage, ils commencèrent à descendre les marches. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. A leur grande stupéfaction le mur venait de se reconsolider derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent éberlués.

- Bien, il me semble que nous n'avons plus le choix, si nous voulons sortir il va falloir continuer par là. Dit Castle en désignant le chemin devant eux. Kate acquiesça et ils poursuivirent leur route.

Arrivant en bas des escaliers qui semblait interminables, ils constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grotte, ils pouvaient entendre de l'eau goûter ça et là. Rick regarda à nouveau Kate, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit après quelques hésitations, ce contact l'électrisa, la fit frissonner, Castle interpréta mal ce frisson et enleva sa veste de costume pour la poser sur les épaules de son amie qui n'osa pas protester de peur d'être percée à jour.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, ils virent une lueur au loin. Ils s'en approchèrent et découvrirent une étendue d'eau, la lumière venait du fond de celle-ci.

Rick regarda cette lueur comme fasciné, il s'approcha du bord et se pencha puis contre toute attente plongea. Kate qui examinait les environs se retourna en entendant le bruit que fit l'eau lorsque se dernier s'y engouffra. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'effroi constatant qu'elle ne voyait seulement les ondes que le corps de Rick faisait en étant sous l'eau. Paniqué elle l'appela mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle plongea donc à la recherche de son ami. Nageant jusqu'au fond, le trouvant contemplant la lumière étrange qui s'en dégageait. Elle voulu le faire remonter mais il se dégagea pour continuer sa contemplation de cette lumière qui semblait l'hypnotiser complètement. Kate compris qu'il fallait agir vite avant qu'ils se noient tous les deux, surtout que Castle commençait à devenir bleu. Alors elle l'assomma en le frappant de la tranche de sa main sur la nuque. Elle glissa un bras sous une de ses aisselles et le ramena jusqu'à l'autre. Puis brassa l'eau de l'autre bras, afin de remonter à la surface.

Le sortant de l'eau Kate l'allongea sur le sol, elle prit son pouls et fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'en avait plus…


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le dernier chapitre de ma fic délire, j'ai adoré m'éclaté avec je me débarrasse vite fait peut être mais vu le peu de coms ben voila quoi, je me dis que ça motive pas à poster autre chose résumé qui emballe ou non, mais bon je vais sérieusement envisager de ne plus poster mes suite que ce soit le choc ou Veritas si cela ne vous intéresse pas, je fais s'en doute ma caliméro mais quand je vois certaine fic avec plus de 400 reviews et la mienne ben je me dis je laisses place à vos favoris et ne m'impose pas ! Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Elle dégagea sa poitrine et effectua un massage cardiaque vigoureux puis elle lui insuffla de l'air dans les poumons en lui penchant la tête en arrière, en pinçant son nez et en soufflant dans sa bouche puis recommença trois quatre fois l'opération sans succès. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux :

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je t'en supplie, restes avec moi, ne me laisses pas, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait ! Je t'… Sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot. Elle effectuait son massage cardiaque depuis déjà près d'une minute. Les larmes troublaient sa vue. Elle serra les dents et dans un dernier élan de désespoir frappa violemment de son poing la poitrine de son partenaire.

- T'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule, je te l'interdis ! Le coup eu pour effet de réanimer Castle, il recracha en toussant toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Kate le bascula sur le coté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec le reste de l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Après s'être assurée qu'il respirait de nouveau normalement, elle lui permit de s'allonger sur le dos et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ou je te tue ! Castle sourit caressant ses cheveux.

- Ce qui revient au même en fait. Elle releva la tête et le frappa sur le torse.

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu t'es jeté à l'eau et surtout pourquoi tu ne voulais pas remonter à la surface ?

- Je…je ne sais pas je…c'était …je … Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Comme un appel… on me disait de venir … d'être confiant, que je serais bien. Castle regarda Beckett.

- Je… j'ai vu ce que désirais le plus au monde…tu…elle… Il secoua la tête.

- Peu importe ce que j'ai vu, jamais cela ne se réalisera pas, malheureusement... Kate le regarda interloquée. L'écrivain semblait ailleurs, nostalgique comme s'il regrettait.

- Toujours est il qu'il y a une force en ces lieux qui désire tuer ! Elle le regarda perplexe

- Castle, je… Elle prit une grande inspiration mais fut interrompue par une voix.

- Vous mourrez tous les deux ! Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent personne. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre puis plus rien. Au bout de quelques instants des secousses se firent ressentir, des morceaux de roche chutèrent au sol. Ils se levèrent et se mirent à courir.

- Vite ne traînons pas dans le coin. Hurla Castle en prenant la main de Beckett. Tout s'écroulait autour d'eux, ils courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient lorsqu'ils aperçurent un passage, ils s'y engouffrèrent afin de se mettre à l'abris de l'éboulement. Après voir pris le passage ce dernier fut condamné par les pierres qui chutaient des parois. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Castle ? L'interpellé ce retourna.

- L'oxygène…se fait rare…Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui… C'est… pour ça qu'il faut avancer pour trouver une sortie. Elle acquiesça.

Ils continuaient d'avancer, l'écrivain balayait le faisceau de sa torche devant eux. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les transis d'effroi, un amas de squelettes jonchait le sol. Castle sentit une pression de la main de Beckett dans la sienne.

- Mon Dieu Castle qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je … Il fut interrompu par un craquement. Une lueur apparu au loin puis se rapprocha d'eux à une vitesse folle, elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètres du visage de Kate puis une forme fantomatique apparut devant elle en hurlant. La jeune femme ne pu crier, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop choquée. Elle voulait fuir mais ses pieds étaient comme soudés au sol. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que la terreur, son cœur battait la chamade. Castle essaya de la faire bouger mais une force invisible semblait la retenir.

- Kate, je t'en prie viens ! Il sentait que la jeune femme n'allait plus pouvoir supporter cette image plus longtemps, il hurla et se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras cachant ainsi la vision atroce que la détective avait. Les cris du spectre s'interrompirent et ce dernier disparut. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements du cœur de Kate, si elle ne se calmait pas, elle risquerait de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle mourrait littéralement de peur. Castle prit son visage entre ses mains. Et posa son front contre le sien.

- Calme toi, c'est fini, je suis là, Kate… On va s'en sortir, je te le jure ! Les battements de cœur de Beckett se calmèrent peu à peu, elle parvint à parler.

- Je… je n'ai jamais vu une chose aussi effrayante… j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me voler mon âme.

- C'est fini, on va sortir de là et on en rira dans quelques temps. Beckett prit une grande inspiration puis souffla.

- Pardon ! Castle la regarda surprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas l'image de la grande et forte Kate Beckett que je renvoie à ce moment… Tu dois être déçu… Conclue t'elle la tête baissée. Rick posa un doigt sous son menton afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne serais jamais déçu par toi, Kate jamais tu entends. Il sourit.

- Et je suis plutôt content en fait ! Elle fronça les sourcils affichant une mine interrogative.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas un mercenaire extraterrestre sans peur, au courage sans limite ! La jeune femme rit.

- Non peut être un Jedi ! Bon heureusement pour toi tu es un million de fois plus sexy que maître yoda ! Elle rit de nouveau d'un rire franche qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Merci !

- Toujours… Kate…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment perdus dans les yeux de l'autre et pour une fois c'est Rick qui détourna le regard, troublé par la nouvelle intensité de celui de sa partenaire.

- Euh…bien euh …bon…euh… allons y, l'air se fait de plus rare. Elle acquiesça. Kate ne quittait pas des yeux son partenaire qui lui sourit. Lorsqu'il vit une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme onduler de droite à gauche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Il y a de l'air qui passe non loin d'ici. Tes cheveux se sont légèrement soulevés. Allons par là. Dit il en désignant le fond d'un tunnel.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche ils virent la lumière du jour percer obscurité de cette grotte humide et angoissante. Ils se regardèrent un sourire de joie peint sur les lèvres et se mirent à courir vers la sortie. Lorsque le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, ils tombèrent dans le vide, Rick eut juste le temps de s'accrocher d'une main à la paroi rocheuse, tenant celle de Kate fermement de l'autre.

- Pourquoi ne la lâche tu pas, tu aurais la vie sauve. Rick leva la tête et vis le spectre de tout à l'heure flottant au dessus d'eux. Malgré sa terreur Castle lui répondit sur un ton qui voulait ferme.

- T'as pas de mieux à faire qu nous prendre la tête, rejoindre le monde céleste par exemple ? Le spectre poussa un hurlement à percer les tympans.

- Okay, Okay, pas besoin de nous rendre sourds ! Le fantôme se mit à sourire, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus terrifiant.

- Lâche sa main et ta vie sera sauve !

- Bon le disque est rayé là ? Il sentait que le poids de sa muse commençait à peser, la main qui était agrippée à la roche commençait à céder, la fin était proche pour eux d'eux, il raffermit sa prise dans la main de Kate.

- Lâche sa main sauve ta vie !

- Rick lâche moi et remonte, ta vie est plus importante que…

- La ferme Kate ! Hurla l'écrivain de colère.

- Bon le spectre là tu commences à nous courir qu'est ce que tu nous veux pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Lâche sa main et laisses mourir celle que tu aimes comme je suis morte des mains de mon aimé !

- Que s'est il passé ? Le spectre plana autours de Castle puis sans crier gars s'immisça en lui.

Des flashs lui vinrent assez violent, un homme frappant une jeune femme puis une falaise et enfin la chute de la femme puis retour sur l'homme se félicitant de son œuvre en riant.

Puis l'esprit sortit du corps de Castle.

- Fais comme celui qui a toujours prétendue m'aimer mais qui pour sauver sa vie m'a tué. Castle prit une grande aspiration et d'un air désolé regarda l'esprit.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé mais si elle meurt, je meurs aussi. Et sur c'est entre fait il lâcha la roche. Kate et lui tombèrent ensemble dans ce qui semblait une chute interminable.

Ils se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était la fin. L'obscurité les enveloppa pour ce qui semblait l'éternité leur éternité à tous deux.

Mais ils n'avaient pas peur car comme toujours, ils étaient ensemble.

- …ett…sle..

- Beckett, Castle ! Entendirent ils au loin une voix pleine d'inquiétude les appelaient. Lanie, Esposito ainsi que Ryan et Jenny étaient penchés au dessus d'eux

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Mais nous… étions bloqués dans cette maison et…Commença Beckett

- Nous avons chuté de ce précipice. Poursuivit Castle. Leurs amis se regardèrent interloqués.

- Ben, en fait on était pas vraiment bloqués, on a trouvé une sortie par derrière, on a voulu vous prévenir mais vous aviez disparu. Dit Esposito. Lanie quant à elle sourit, la position dans laquelle ils les avaient trouvé laissait planer le doute sur ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fait.

- Hum mouais c'est autre chose que vous avez sauté n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Lanie. S'énerva Kate

- Ben le fait de vous avoir retrouvés l'un sur l'autre tendrement enlacés, ma chérie tu me feras pas croire que vous avez chassez le fantôme ! Nos deux acolytes se regardèrent interloqués.

- Mais vous avez bien du voir ce que nous avons vu aussi cette maison est… Kate peinait à finir sa phrase.

- Hantée ? Finit Esposito.

- Eh bien justement je pense que l'on a tous un peu plané.

- Comment ça ! Demandèrent Kate et Rick en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, leurs amis sourirent devant ce synchronisme.

- Eh bien on découvert des vapeurs d'opium se dégageant des murs, je sais pas ce qui se passait dans cette maison autrefois mais c'était tout sauf légal, d'ailleurs, j'ai prévenu mon pote des Stups pour qu'il vienne condamner les lieux car les gosses viennent souvent s'amuser ici comme l'a dit Castle.

Ils se relevèrent se regardant perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient eu une hallucination collective ?

Un seul moyen de le savoir était d'enquêter sur les propriétaires des lieux en regardant dans les archives de la police.

Ils retournèrent donc au commissariat et ce qui y découvrirent les bouleversa, la propriétaire une jeune femme fortunée avait été retrouvée morte au pieds d'une falaise tout semblait laisser croire que c'était un suicide mais pour Kate et Rick cela était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Le mari avait hérité d'une fortune colossale puis avait refait sa vie mais curieusement avait trouvé la mort dans un accident en perdant le contrôle de sa voiture se jetant dans le même ravin où la jeune femme avait trouvé la mort.

Ils s'étaient observés un long moment sans savoir que penser de cette révélation, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir d'halloween les avait changés à jamais. Kate se leva rangeant les cartons, ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa une jeune femme était apparue devant elle souriante, elle lui dit :

- Merci ! Puis elle disparue. Kate ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir mais elle pouvait sentir le regard de son partenaire sur elle mais pour une fois ne fit aucun commentaire, elle était heureuse.

Sortant de la pièce elle l'interpella :

- J'ai vraiment une faim de loup, tu m'invites pour le petit déjeuner ? Castle se leva d'un bon

- Avec plaisir détective ! Et c'est aux bras de Richard Castle que Kate Beckett sortit du commissariat, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'elle n'avait plus peur de l'inconnu. Et lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son écrivain et qui la serra contre lui, elle su que plus jamais elle n'aurait peur…


End file.
